How to surprise Eli Gold
by Believe78
Summary: My birthday present for Randi :) Enjoy 3


My birthday gift for Randi :) I really hope you like it. :D

Happy Birthday, hun 3 I hope you have a fantastic day 3

* * *

"Why did you never tell me Eli's birthday was in december?" I turn my head around towards the bed where Peter is reading a book.

"What?" he lowers the book looking at me puzzled.

"I'm just copying your appointments for next month into my day planner and stumbled over Eli's birthday."

"Eli's birthday is in my calendar?" Peter puts the book away, standing up to walk over to the desk, where I sit. He steps behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders to peer onto the papers and calendars that are scattered in front of me.

"See?" I point out an entry in his calendar, turning my head to look at him.

"Oh, yes. My assistant collected all the staff's birthdays. I'd rather like to know how you got my appointments?" he squeezes my shoulders, placing a light kiss on my hair.

"From your assistant." I wink at him.

"Well, I think I'll need to have a talk with her tomorrow." he chuckles.

"Don't be too hard on her, Peter. I asked her for them." I lean my head against his chest, looking upwards into his eyes.

"Maybe I'll let this one slip." he whispers while he bends down, kissing the tip of my nose gently.

"So, are you coming to bed now?" he smiles at me while his hands glide from my shoulders to my arms.

"Don't change the subject, Peter. Are you planning something for Eli's birthday?" I turn in my seat to face him.

"As I didn't even know he had a birthday coming up until 5 minutes ago, the answer is no. I'm not sure he'd like that." he shrugs, stepping back and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't you think he'd like a surprise party?"

"A party? I'm not sure. Maybe a dinner, but a party might be too much."

"Maybe you're right. A dinner then. But it can still be a surprise, so don't say anything." I raise an eyebrow at him as he flashes me a skeptical glance.

"Sure." he shrugs again.

"I mean it, Peter. You don't have to do anything. I'll arrange it all, you just have to keep quiet." I watch him seriously, not quite sure why I want to throw Eli a birthday dinner. Our relationship hasn't always been friendly, actually there were times I wished I had never met Eli Gold. But I have to admit that I've grown to like him and would even call him a friend now. And I know the same to be true for Peter though both of them would've a much harder time admitting it.

"I will, no worries. If..." he gets up again, smiling mischievously.

"What if?" I peer up at him as he stops in front of me.

"If you come to bed with me now." he reaches past me to switch off the computer, taking my hand as he leans back pulling me upwards from my seat.

"But I'm not done yet." I half-heartedly object as my hands come to rest on his chest and he draws me closer by my waist.

"That can wait and Eli's birthday can wait, too. But this can't." he murmurs before his lips brush softly over mine. I melt into the kiss, not resisting any longer as he lifts me up walking us to the bed letting himself fall backwards. We break the kiss and he rolls us around, starting to trail kisses down my throat. His hands glide under my top, caressing me lightly, making me shiver.

"How could I resist this argument, Mr. Governor?" I sigh before his lips shut me up at least for a while.

* * *

"Hi, Alicia."

I peer up from my trial notes and see Eli standing in my office.

"Hey, Eli. Did we have an appointment I forgot?" I gesture towards the chair in front of my desk.

"No, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." he sits down, smiling nervously, at least that's what it seems to me.

"You were in the neighborhood?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow at him as my new offices aren't in an area I'd thought Eli frequents.

"Ok, no, I came here on purpose." he chuckles but it sounds tense in my ears.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I lean back in my chair, preparing myself for a lecture from Eli. Another one of so many I've had from him since he turned up in my office for the first time.

"Nothing. I'm not here as Peter's chief of staff. Just as me." he avoids my glance, playing with his cellphone.

"Do you need a lawyer, Eli? Is everything alright?" I lean forward, resting my elbows on the desk, watching him closely.

"Yes, everything is good." he finally looks at me, nodding.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, actually I'm here to ask you a favor." he keeps playing with his phone, smiling at me nervously.

"Now, I'm really curious. What kind of favor, Eli?"

"I know you plan on throwing me a surprise birthday dinner." he just looks at me and I try to hide the shock from my features. How did he find that out?

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Eli." I try to say as calmly as possible though I'm angry at Peter for telling him.

"Don't try to hide it. I know it's a fact. And don't blame Peter. He didn't give it away." he quickly tells me.

"Ok, guilty as charged, Eli. But how did you find out then?" I see no point in denying it any longer.

"You know, I make it my business to know everything, Alicia. Why should this be an exception?" he smiles at me, looking like he got his confidence back.

"Right." I should've known that it was impossible to keep anything a secret from Eli.

"So what is the favor you need, Eli. Should I cancel?" I steer the conversation back to why he came here.

"No, you don't need to cancel. I just wanted to know if you could add someone to the guest list?" he asks hesitantly, again fidgeting with his cell.

"That depends." I lean back again, not able to resist keeping up the suspense for Eli.

"On what?" he snaps back.

"If you'll still manage to look surprised?" I can see that he anticipated something else and I think I can see some relief on his face as he smiles at me.

"I guess that can be arranged, Alicia."

"Good. So, who should I invite?" I ask and can't hide my curiosity any longer.

"Uhm, you know her." his glance is back on his phone in his hands and I can't help but smirk at the sight of a nervous Eli in front of me. Sure I have seen him nervous before, but just in a professional sense like at election nights. This personal insight on Eli is new to me and I wonder if I will ever truly get to know him as he seldom gives away something private.

"Her?" I raise an eyebrow at him as he looks up again, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes. It's, uhm, it's Natalie Flores."

"Ok." is all I can manage to say as this really comes as a surprise to me.

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't comment on it, Alicia. Just know that she's very special to me." he holds my gaze, the smile still on his lips.

"I won't. And that's all I need to know, Eli." I smile back at him.

"Thank you." his smile gets wider and I can't recall having seen him this happy ever before. Not happy because of some professional achievement but just happy for himself.

"I'll try to contact her to see if she can make it from New York."

"She'll be here. We already had plans." he says in a low voice, his glance back on his hands.

"Oh!" I utter not sure how to respond.

"It's ok, Alicia."

"Are you sure I shouldn't cancel? I still can. We never thought you already..."

"...had plans?" he finishes my sentence and I can only nod.

"No, Alicia. I really like the idea. I just want her to be there as well." he stands up, ready to leave.

"Sure, I understand." I smile at him.

"Ok, I better be going now. Thank you, Alicia."

"You're welcome." I watch him walk to the door and turn again, looking around my office.

"You really should get a couch in here. I liked the couch in your first office."

"I'll think about it."

He just nods at my words before he leaves. I also look around the room and can't help myself to think that he's right.

* * *

The knock on the door is right on time and I hurry through the hall to answer it.

"Hi, Natalie." I greet the young woman, smiling.

"Hello Alicia." she smiles back as she walks past me inside the apartment.

"Am I the first to arrive?" she asks me as I take her coat.

"Yes, but the others should be here any minute." I reply as we walk into the living room and sit down.

"Thanks for inviting me, Alicia. How did you know that Eli and I...?" she trails off, a shy smile on her lips.

"He mentioned you were friends, Natalie. So, when I started planning this little surprise I thought I had to invite you, too." I smile at her, thinking that Eli would appreciate that I didn't tell her he asked me to invite her. I'll let him do that.

"Thank you. I'm glad you did." she tells me while checking her watch.

"When is Eli supposed to be here? And what excuse are you using?"

"My husband will bring him along. I have no idea what he told him. I left that to him as I did all the other planning." I wink at her before the sound of a key in the door lets me turn my head.

"Excuse me, Natalie." I get up and walk towards the front door.

"Hey, Babe." Peter greets me at the door. We share a brief kiss before he peers into the living room, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Where is everyone? Didn't you say 7:30?" he checks his watch.

"Yes, you are right on time. But where is Eli?" I pass by him to open the front door but all I see in the hallway are Peter's two security guards who briefly nod at me before I close the door again.

"Did you lose him on the way over?" I turn to Peter who starts laughing at my question.

"No, I didn't. Can you imagine losing Eli?" he chuckles but I'm not in the mood for jokes.

"Where is he then?" I ask impatiently.

"He got a phone call just as we got here. He's still in the car. Could you calm down please, Alicia?" he reaches for my hand, squeezing it lightly and I take a deep breath.

"Why are you so nervous, Alicia?" he asks me with a concerned look on his face.

"Because I think this means a lot to Eli." I state and earn an even more quizzical look from him.

"Eli doesn't even know why he's here or is there something you're not telling me? Just like where the others are? Didn't you say you invited some more people?"

A knock on the door keeps me from answering.

"Later, Peter." I turn to open the door and find Eli behind it.

"Happy Birthday, Eli." Peter and I say simultaneously and Eli even allows me to hug him briefly before he walks past us into the apartment.

"Thank you, Alicia, Peter. Can I stop pretending now that I don't know what's going on here?" he smirks at me.

"I'm not sure you really know what's going on." I wink at him and get a raised eyebrow in return.

"Come on, Eli. You gotta meet your guests." I steer him to the living room.

"Please don't tell me they'll come jumping at me from behind the furniture now?"

"No." I laugh and push him inside the room, so he is able to see Natalie sitting on the couch. He turns towards me and seems speechless for a second.

"Where are the others?"

"No, others, Eli. Enjoy your birthday." I smile at him.

"Thank you, Alicia." he beams back at me before he finally walks over to Natalie.

I watch them for a few more seconds until I feel Peter's arms slide around my waist.

"I guess you'll explain this to me, right?" he whispers while I turn in his arms.

"Sure, later over dinner." I murmur back before I brush his lips briefly. I reach for his hand and pull him with me towards the door.

"Just tell me what changed your mind about the dinner party?" Peter asks as he helps me into my coat.

"I just got a tip what the perfect gift for Eli will be. And that's it." I gesture towards the living room.

"He seems happy." Peter smiles as he follows my glance.

"He is."


End file.
